Truth or Dare
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: Now the GUYS AND GIRLS play truth or dare the night before the Survivor Series
1. Default Chapter

Title: Truth or Dare  
  
Author: Sweet~Steffie  
  
Rating: PG 13 (some sexual humor and language)  
  
Summary: Before Wrestlemania, 5 divas play a game of truth or dare.  
  
Pairings: Stephanie McMahon/Undertaker , Dawn Marie/ Kurt Angle , Lita/ Christian , Molly/ Kevin Nash, Trish/ Bubba Ray Dudley.  
  
Authors Note: Serious humor in this story. We shall do as if wrestling is real and there is a brand split. Stephanie is GM and Molly is a face. Victoria will be Women's champion. This does NOT pertain to any existing Wrestlemania.  
  
  
  
It was Saturday night, the night before Wrestlemania. The 5 top divas, Stephanie McMahon, Trish Stratus, Molly Holly, Dawn Marie and Lita were sitting in the middle of the ring in the empty arena. The 5 of them were best friends, but seeing the brand split, they only got together every 3 months at the joint paperviews. This was there usual ritual. The night before the show, they would come together to the empty ring and snack on junk food and catch up and gossiping on things they had heard.  
  
"You are not serious!" Trish laughed. The blond diva was nearly choking. Molly was cracking up as well. Stephanie nodded her head. "Yes, when Hunter and I were married, he had a separate closet just for his thongs," Stephanie smirked. Dawn was slapping the ring apron, unable to contain her self. Lita just sat there, trying hard to keep her laugh in. Stephanie smiled. "Hey, Kurt wears them as well, but he doesn't have a separate closet," Dawn managed to say through her tears. "And this closet had a lock so that I couldn't take any," Stephanie added. Molly and Trish laughed even harder, turning bright red.  
  
After 5 minutes they all calmed down. "What about Mark? Does he have a thong closet as well?" Lita asked, taking some popcorn. Stephanie shook her head and shoved some popcorn in her mouth as well. "Nah, Mark doesn't wear them. I don't think they have one big enough to hold everything in," Stephanie grinned. At the sound of those words Dawn spat all the soda out of her mouth. Lita cracked up. "What a thing," she laughed.  
  
Molly bent forward to grab a slice of pizza. "What about Christian? You can't tell me he doesn't borrow some of your thongs Li," Molly said, taking a bite out of her pepperoni pizza. Lita shrugged. "Not very often. He only wears them when he has a ladder match, or a match with RVD. All that flipping pulls his underwear up," Lita said. She grabbed the pizza out of Molly's hand and started to eat it. Molly pouted, but just took another slice.  
  
"Now Rob, he must be wearing thongs. Because I don't think his butt would be jiggling up and down if it was underwear," Dawn said. Stephanie giggled. "I call him jiggly butt," she said. Molly laughed again. Trish laid her head on Dawn's lap. Dawn lightly stroked Trish blond hair. Molly put her feet on Stephanie's lap and Lita laid on her stomach.  
  
"I miss the days like this. It's a shame we have to wait 3 months to do this again," Trish sighed. Stephanie nodded her head. "Yeah, bitching to just Dawn isn't enough for me," Stephanie said. Dawn grabbed a hand full of popcorn and threw it at the brunette. "You evil whore," Dawn said and threw more popcorn. Stephanie raised her hands. "Mercy, mercy," she pleaded. They laughed out loud. "Ok, time to talk about our ex'. Who is better in bed? Your last lover or your current lover?" Trish stated. Lita thought for a moment.  
  
"Christian. Matt only wanted to get from me. Christian gives and receives. And he likes to try new, but safe things. With Matt it was the same thing every time. It became boring after a while," Lita stated. Now Trish started to think. "Bubba. He doesn't treat me like a slut. He was sweet and doesn't really expect from me. And he doesn't fuck or have sex with me, he makes love to me," Trish proudly proclaimed. Now it was Dawn's turn. She sighed for a moment. "I think Kurt. All the others were too goddamn rough for me. I don't end up in pain with Kurt. Now, I haven't slept with any other wrestler, but Kurt is better compared to my other experiences," Dawn said and shoved some marshmallows in her mouth.  
  
The torch passed to Stephanie. She didn't even have to think. "Mark all the way. With Hunter it seemed like he enjoyed himself by himself. It was freaky," Stephanie shuddered. Molly simply kept quiet. They all assumed she was a virgin before she married Kevin Nash, so they skipped her. She just kept a grin on her face. Dawn grabbed a bottle of soda and started to pour for the other girls. "Now it's time for our monthly dose of truth or dare," Stephanie proclaimed. All the girls hummed in approval. "Ok, I'll start," Lita said. She took a sip of her soda.  
  
She then turned to Trish. "Trish, truth or dare?" Lita asked. Trish thought for a moment. "Truth," Trish answered. Lita thought for a moment. Then she put up her evil grin. "What is the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you with another wrestler?" Lita asked. Trish smiled. "That time that Jericho dropped a pen and I knelt down to pick it up. My hair got stuck in his zipper and when Bubba walked in, it looked like something else," Trish blushed. Molly burst out laughing, remembering that day all too well. Trish blushed as she remembered that day. It took her a month to convince Bubba that it wasn't what he thought it was.  
  
Trish then turned to Stephanie. "Steffie, truth or dare?" Trish asked, taking a hand full of popcorn. Stephanie thought for a moment. "Hmmm, truth," she said. Trish thought long and hard. "Besides Mark, which Smackdown wrestler would you consider sleeping with?" Trish asked. Stephanie smiled. "Edge, he looks sexy," Stephanie said. They all hummed in approval. "Hmmm, Edge looks yummy," Lita said. Trish shot her a look. "Hey, one day he could be your brother in law," Trish said. Lita smiled. "That doesn't change the fact that he is hot," Lita concluded. They all laughed.  
  
Stephanie turned to Dawn. "Dawn my dear, truth or dare," Stephanie said as she bit into her pizza. "Truth," Dawn said. Molly flung her hands in the air. "Isn't anybody going to choose dare?" she asked. Lita shook her head. "Too lazy to get up and do a dare," she joked. Stephanie smirked. "Ok Dawn. Did you ever sleep with my father?" Stephanie gasped. Dawn made gagging noises. "Nah, I didn't even kiss him. Ewww, bleh, yuck," Dawn said. Stephanie laughed. Trish blushed. She did however sleep with Vince.  
  
Dawn turned to Molly. "Molls, truth or dare," she asked. Molly smiled. "As Lita said. Too lazy to get up, so I choose truth," Molly said. Dawn gave her a wicked smile. "Why do they call Kevin big sexy?" Dawn asked, raising her eyebrows repeatedly. Molly blushed, and turned bright red. Lita pointed at her. "We all know the answer!! Big sexy is a big freak machine," Lita exclaimed. Molly confirmed it. Trish nearly choked on her soda. Stephanie was trying to breathe.  
  
They continued asking questions, eating junk food and laughing there as off. After about an hour hey were all exhausted by laughing. They only picked truth, not once taking dare.  
  
"Oh my god!! You cannot tell me that Christian is afraid of the dark!" Dawn screamed. Lita nodded her head. "Christian sleeps with a night light," she said. Trish was slapping her thigh hard, trying to contain herself. "Hey, at least he doesn't sleep with a glass of milk and a plate of cookies next to him," Dawn said. Trish sighed. "Well, Bubba has to have those damn Dudley glasses on the nightstand and a table in the corner, or else he cant sleep," Trish added. Molly held her stomach, she was laughing so much that her stomach hurt. "So, only Mark and Kevin are normal here?" Molly asked.  
  
Lita thought for a moment. "Yup, I guess so," she concluded. Dawn grabbed a napkin to dry her tears. She wiped Trish face as well, as Trish was still on her lap. Stephanie was playing with Molly's toes. Lita was nibbling on some cheetos. "Ok, my turn," Trish called. She looked around and stopped at Molly. "Ok Molly, truth or dare," Trish asked. "Truth," Molly replied. Trish thought long for a second. They had already asked every single possible question. "Ummm, I don't know, umm. With how many wrestlers have you slept with before Kevin?" Trish asked. Trish started to laugh, what a dumb question.  
  
"We all know the answer to that question," Dawn began. "None," Trish, Lita, Dawn and Stephanie said simultaneously and started laughing. Molly merely smiled. She waited until they calmed down. "4," she softly stated. Dawn looked confused. "Huh, come again," Stephanie said. "I said 4," Molly repeated. They all gasped. They all jumped up and crawled to her. "Do tell Mrs. Nash," Trish said, grabbing a bag of chips.  
  
Molly grinned. "Before Kevin there were 4 others. Little Ms. Holly isn't as innocent as everybody thinks," Molly blushed. Trish gasped. "Oh you slut, do tell!" she exclaimed. Molly smiled. "Well, back in WCW, Randy Savage trained me. I had to slap Chris Benoit once, and I ended up falling for him. We had something for a couple of months, but then he went to WWE with Eddie," Molly said. They all watched her intently, nibbling on the chips.  
  
"Uh huh, that's 1," Stephanie said. Molly giggled. "After that Jericho was still with WCW. He hated Goldberg and well, I did too. So we kinda sorta, you know," Molly said. Dawn gasped. "You slept with Jerky?" she asked. Molly nodded. Lita and Trish clapped in approval.  
  
"Uh huh, that's 2," Stephanie said, raising 2 fingers.  
  
Molly took in a deep breath. "Then after the whole thing with Spike, I was heart broken. So I teamed with Shane. And all that dorky language and clothes was kind of a turn on," Molly said. Lita showed some more popcorn in her mouth.  
  
"Uh huh, that's 3," Stephanie said, raising 3 fingers.  
  
Molly let out a deep breath. "And well, I always thought that Kane with that mask was so cute," Molly stated. Dawn and Stephanie gasped aloud. They slapped the their hands over their mouth to keep from screaming. Lita and Trish nearly stopped breathing. "You slept with the Rabid Wolverine, Jerky, Hurridork, Kane and Nash???" Trish exclaimed. Molly nodded her head.  
  
Lita dropped to her knees and swayed her hands up and down. "I praise you Molly, you are my god," Lita said. They all burst out in a non-stop laughter. They stopped laughing when they saw the Undetaker, Christian, Kurt Angle, Bubba Ray and Kevin Nash walking down the ramp. "I thought I would find you here," Kurt called out. They all entered the ring and went to their girls.  
  
"So what are you girls doing, besides pigging out on junk food?" Bubba asked. Dawn let out a deep breath. "Playing truth or dare," she said. Christian grabbed a slice of pizza. "Cool, I want to play too," he said. Stephanie looked at him. "Are you sure? Wouldn't want to know deep secrets," Stephanie teased. "I'm not afraid, let's play," Mark concluded. They all looked at Molly and grinned.  
  
"Ok Kurt, truth or dare," Molly asked, an evil grin on her face.  
  
  
  
OHHH!!! Come on, that was cool!!! Hope you like it. 


	2. The guys have some fun

Title: Truth or Dare chapter 2  
  
Author: ME!!! Sweet~Steffie  
  
Pairing: Undertaker/Stephanie McMahon, Lita/Christian, Molly/Kevin Nash, Trish/Bubba Ray, Dawn/Kurt Angle  
  
Rating: PG 13 (sexual humor and language)  
  
Summary: 5 superstars play truth or dare the night before Summerslam.  
  
Author's note: I had no intention on continuing, but you all wanted it, so here it is. I might do a third one girls and guys, but its up to you.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing, that is what I won.  
  
  
  
Undertaker, Bubba Ray Dudley, Christian, Kevin Nash and Kurt Angle lay sparred out in the ring. They were exhausted out of their minds. It was the night before Summerslam, and they were training all night for the big event. Kurt Angle and Undertaker had a Tag-Team match against Brock Lesnar and Big Show, Christian and Bubba were in a TLC match and Kevin Nash in a street fight. After a few hours of taking bumps and wrestling each other, they gave up and dropped on the mat.  
  
"That punk Cena better not interfere in the match," Kurt groaned. He turned to his side to watch the others. Undertaker nodded his head. "Yeah, if he does, I'll give him something to rap about," he grunted. Kevin sat up and looked around. "But you gotta admit, his raps are so damn funny," Kevin snickered. Christian sat up as well. "I kinda like his raps," he admitted. Bubba jumped up and raised his lip to the side. "You think you can face me dawg?!?" Bubba imitated, over exaggerating with raising his lip up on one side. The guys couldn't help but laugh. "You can't see me, you can't see me," Bubba screamed.  
  
He went up behind Christian and covered his eyes. "Now you really can't see me," Bubba grumbled. Kevin laughed even harder. "I can still see you cat," Kurt said. Bubba looked around for a second and jumped out of the ring. He grabbed a table from under the ring and laid it vertically against the ring. He followed by hiding behind the table. "You can't see me, you can't see me," Bubba continued. Undertaker couldn't help but laugh hard as well. Bubba peered his eyes over the edge. "I can see you, but you can't see me," he roared. Christian was holding his stomach, almost bursting.  
  
"Nah man, you are too fat to hide your whole body behind the table," Kurt laughed. Bubba came from behind and placed his hands on his hips. "Hey, I am not fat," he said. Kevin raised an eyebrow. Then what is beer-belly doing there?" he asked, pointing at Bubba's stomach. Bubba slid into the ring and stood straight. "This is not a beer-belly. This is a fuel tank for the sex-machine for Trish," Bubba proudly proclaimed. Undertaker burst out laughing, slapping his thigh hard. Kurt and Christian clutched the ropes and Kevin was squeezing his leg hard. "And what is so funny?" Bubba asked.  
  
They were all turning red, trying hard to breath. "There can never be enough fuel in there to keep up with Trish," Kurt managed to blurt out. Bubba smiled and nodded his head. "That's true," he said and slid to the floor. The others were still laughing hard. Bubba just patiently sat on the floor, waiting for them to finish laughing. After 10 minutes they finally calmed down.  
  
"Damn, now I know what Lita means when she says that she and the girls are having girl talk," Christian sighed. Undertaker nodded his head. "That's why I get my ass out of there whenever I see the girls coming," he smirked. Kurt nodded. "I kinda like my 'girl talk' with Dawn. It makes me understand her on another level," Kurt said. Bubba shot him a look. "Gee, maybe you understand her on a feminine level. You were after all the one that wanted to manhandle Rey Mysterio," Bubba said. Kurt shot him a look. "Don't even start boy," Kurt ordered.  
  
Christian jumped up. "And Rey Mysterio, I want you to remember one thing. You're a boy in a man's world and I'm a man that loves to play with boys! No! No! No! Wait a minute! Shut up! What I meant to say is you're a boy and I'm a man and tonight I'm gonna love to manhandle you! No! Hold on a second! Shut up! Rey Mysterio, you remember this pal, you're a boy and I'm a man and when you and I get together here tonight, I'm gonna get on top of you and...NO! Mysterio, get your butt out her! I'm gonna kick your butt," Christian imitated.  
  
Kurt got up. "I am going to kill you," Kurt said and lunged at Christian. Christian jumped out of the ring and ran up the ramp. "Come on Angle, you know you want me," Christian called out and ran as fast as he could. Undertaker, Kevin and Bubba laughed again. "That joke will never get old for me," Bubba said. Kevin looked at him. "Not even when Hunter pulled down his pants, showing a nice black thong?" Kevin asked. Undertaker suddenly made gagging noises. Bubba's eyes widened. "Ok, that was just a nightmare," Bubba stated, his eyes still wide open.  
  
Kevin and Undertaker laughed and laid back down in the ring. Bubba still sat there, eyes wide open. "That was awful," he mumbled after 5 minutes. Undertaker raised his head. "Oh god, he is petrified," he said, Kevin looked up as well. "I would be too," Kevin smirked. Undertaker looked at him. "At least you weren't on the same show when it happened. I saw it live," Undertaker shuddered. Kevin laughed hard again, but Bubba was still in his daze. "That was awful," he mumbled again.  
  
Undertaker looked to his side and he saw Kurt and Christian coming back with a few boxes of pizza and some packs of beer and a bag. "Where did you guys go?" Undertaker asked. Kurt smirked. "I chased Christian down the highway and found a pizza place. I gave up running after him and bought some food for us," Kurt said. Christian laughed. "Actually, he stopped chasing me because the side of his thong was showing and I made a deal that I wouldn't tell you all if he stopped chasing me," Christian laughed. Kurt gasped. "Christian, you promised!" Kurt exclaimed. Christian then hid behind the table that Bubba had put there. "You can't see me, you can't see me," Christian called out.  
  
They all laughed and started to eat the pizza. "What time is it?" Bubba mumbled. Kevin looked at his watch. "10: 32," he said. Undertaker took a slice of pepperoni pizza. "Mark, do you have any idea how many calories are in that pizza," Mark said, doing his Stephanie impression. Kurt did his female gasp. "Oh my god, that is so many!! Make sure you eat at least 8 slices!" he said. Kevin shook his head. "I guess your 'girl talk' with Dawn Marie is paying off," Kevin teased. Kurt raised his eyebrows. "It's what we do before our 'girl talk' that pays off," Kurt grinned.  
  
Bubba gasped. "Did Kurt Angle actually make a sexual joke? Quick, take a camera, this is a Kodak moment," Bubba teased. Kurt shot him a look. "Why are you all always after me?" Kurt pouted. Christian smiled. "Because you are so easy," Christian said. Kurt picked up a slice of pizza and threw it in Christian's face. Kurt laughed. "That's payback," he said. Christian merely smiled and accepted defeat. (shock shock, surprise surprise)  
  
"So what do we do now?" Bubba muttered through a full mouth. Kevin shrugged. "We could do what the girls usually do, and have our little 'girl talk', without the thongs mind you," Kevin said. Undertaker shook his head. "Nah, I don't want to spend the whole night talking about every part I hate about my body," he chuckled. He all hummed in agreement. "That would be the shortest conversation ever," Christian stated. Kevin took a beer and passed the rest around. "We could play Truth or Dare," Kurt said. Undertaker looked at him.  
  
"You are not serious. Please tell me you are not serious," Undertaker replied. Kevin slightly smiled. "Hey, I'm up for it," he said. Bubba nodded. "Sure me too," he said. Christian nodded as he grabbed a beer for himself. Undertaker sighed. "Fine, I'll do it too," he said and grabbed another slice of pizza. They sat in silence for a moment. "Well somebody start," Undertaker said. Kurt laughed. "Ok, Christian, truth or dare?" Kurt asked. Christian thought for a moment. "Truth," Christian said. Kurt smiled. "Has Lita ever done the Lita-carana in bed?" Kurt asked. Bubba gasped again. "Another sexual question. Kurt you are on a role," he laughed.  
  
Christian chuckled, all the time man. And I love the special Lita-carana I get," Christian smirked. They all laughed and took more pizza. Christian sighed. "Mark, truth or dare," Christian asked. Mark smiled. "Truth," he said. Christian thought for a moment. "How did you come up with The Last Ride? It is in a rather odd position," he said. Mark grinned. "You guys remember Tori right?" Mark asked. Christian nearly choked on his pizza. Bubba watched him. "Oh god," Kevin laughed.  
  
"Yeah, we had a night, and yeah so, yeah," Mark said. Kevin laughed and shook his head. "Hey, at least it aint Sable," Mark said. Kevin shuddered. "Yuck, I don't think that even Jerky would do her, no wait yeah he would," Christian said. Mark laughed. "Ok thong man Kurt, truth or dare?" Mark snickered. Kurt scrunched his eyebrows. "DARE," he said. Mark put on that wicked smile. He went to Kurt and whispered something in his ear. Kurt's eyes widened. "No! No, I am not doing it!" Kurt screamed. Mark smiled. "You have to, its a dare," Mark said and gave Kurt his cell phone. Christian, Kevin and Bubba looked confused. The listened as Kurt dialed the number.  
  
Kurt let out a deep sigh. "Rey Mysterio, I want your ass and I want to spank it," Kurt quickly blurted and hung up the phone. Mark, Christian, Kevin and Bubba burst out laughing. They laughed so hard that their insides hurt. "Now that was a classic!" Bubba screamed and continued laughing. Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and backed himself in the corner. They continued playing truth and dare, back and forth.  
  
"Hunter had a what?!?" Bubba exclaimed. Kevin and Mark nodded their heads. "Yes, Steffie said he had a separate closet for his thongs," Mark laughed. They all cracked up, even Kurt. "Now that is just sick," Kurt said. "Bubba turned to Kevin. "Kevin, truth or dare?" Bubba asked. "Truth," Kevin replied. "Did you really only bang Molly on your wedding night?" Bubba asked. Kevin smiled and shook his head. "I slept with Molly on our first date," he said. They all gasped. "Well, well, well," Mark said. Christian took another beer. "What a thing," Kurt said.  
  
"Ok Christian, truth or dare?" Kurt asked. Christian emptied the beer can. "Dare," he said. Kurt put on a wicked smile. "Uh oh, shouldn't have picked that pretty boy," Mark replied. Christian started to cringe in fear. "Payback's a bitch," Kurt smiled. Christian braced himself. "Frog-splash yourself through the table, and the table has to break," Kurt ordered. Christian sighed, but did as he was told. He was a man, and he would keep his word. Bubba set up the table. "Here goes nothing," Christian said and lunged off. Thank god he broke the table on the first jump. All the guys clapped.  
  
Kurt then jumped up. He went to Christian and pulled at the rim of his pants. Kurt then gasped. "I knew it! He has on a thong!" Kurt screamed and spanked Christian on his ass. "I am going to get you Angle," Christian screamed. Angle ran up the ramp. "You know you want me," Kurt imitated and ran away. Mark, Kevin and Bubba laughed. "Let's hope they bring some cheesecake back," Bubba sighed.  
  
Just then Stephanie, Molly, Dawn, Lita and Trish came down the ramp. "Where are those 2 going?" Trish asked. Bubba smiled. "Well, they want each other's thongs, but they will be back," Bubba smirked. Trish laughed. "I wont even ask," Lita smiled. All the girls entered the ring. Stephanie gasped when she saw the pizza. "Mark! Do you have any idea how much calories are in that pizza?" she shrieked. Undertaker smiled. "Yes, that's why I ate 8 slices," he replied. Stephanie smiled. "Good boy," she replied and kissed the top of his head.  
  
"So what are you guys doing?" Molly asked as she sat between Kevin's legs. Kevin smiled. "Playing truth or dare," he said. Trish raised an eyebrow. Evil thoughts crept in her mind. "I wanna play!" she said. "Angle, get back here!! And give me my chocolate cake!" they heard Christian scream in the back. Dawn giggled. "ok Bubba, truth or dare?" she asked.  
  
  
  
Oh, that was fun. I want to do one more. Guys and girls together at the Survivor Series. Should I? You decide. Now press the review button! 


	3. The guys and Girls have fun

Title: Truth or Dare Chapter 3  
  
Author: Me, Sweet~Steffie  
  
Parings: Undertaker/Stephanie McMahon, Dawn Marie/Kurt Angle, Lita/Christian, Trish/Bubba Ray Dudley, Molly/Kevin Nash  
  
Rating: PG -13 (language and sexual humor)  
  
Disclaimer: Damn, I don't even own the thongs in this chapter! I don't own anything. The ending to this fic. I hope you like it.  
  
Summary: We had the girls, we had the guys, Now THE GIRLS AND GUYS play truth or dare the night before the Survivor Series.  
  
Author's note: Okay, I am acting as if both of them are doing a classic Survivor Series match. 5 on 5 on each show, just changing the character slightly.  
  
  
  
Undertaker, Kurt Angle, Christian, Bubba Ray Dudley and Kevin Nash were all in the ring, doing some push-ups. "97, 98, 99," Undertaker counted. "100!" Kurt exclaimed and dropped flat on his stomach, his cheek on the canvas. Bubba, Christian and Kevin stopped as well, relieved that they reached the 100. The 3 of them sat on the canvas, their knees slightly pulled up to their face. Undertaker took in a deep breath. "Ok, another 100, lets go!" he ordered. Kurt let out a loud whimper.  
  
"Body...dead..not...responding...no...more," he pleaded. Kevin, Christian and Bubba nodded their heads in agreement. But Undertaker refused to stop. "Come on guys, we have a huge match tomorrow," Undertaker said. Kevin tiredly laughed. "Mark, if we do just 1 more push-up, we wont even live to see this match," Kevin said. Undertaker glared at him. "Yeah well, judging by who you are facing in your Survivor Series match, you need no training. But we have to face Team Lesnar! That's 1800 pounds of fat and shit!" Mark said.  
  
Christian, Bubba and Kevin laughed, but Kurt was still flat on his face. "I want my milk," Kurt grunted. Christian looked at him. "First you wanted Rey, now you want milk. Kurt would you make up your mind already!" Christian exclaimed. Kurt glared at him. "Christian! Do you really want to run down the highway again!" Kurt yelled. Christian laughed. "You know you want me Angle," Christian taunted. Kurt got up and started to go after him. "Bastard!" Kurt yelled going after Christian, but Kevin held him by his foot, making Angle fall face first on the mat.  
  
"Come on Angle! Show me how much you love to run behind me," Christian teased. Kurt tried to crawl out of the ring, but Kevin held him back. "Get your ass here you CLB!" Kurt yelled. Christian raised his hands as if he just one a match. "Yes, Christian Loves Blonds," he proclaimed. Bubba snickered. "You mean Creepy Little Bastard" he said. Christian looked at him. "Hey! I thought we were bashing on Kurt!" Christian pouted. Kevin laughed. "How could we pass up the opportunity when it presented itself?" Kevin said. Christian pouted, but came back in the ring.  
  
"Ok, lets start training!" Mark ordered. But the guys weren't listening. "I said lets go!" Mark said. Bubba sighed. "Come on man, just 10 minutes," he pleaded. Mark sighed and nodded his head. He didn't want to admit it, but he was exhausted himself. "Ok, but only 10 minutes," he said. Mark sighed and laid flat on the canvas. "We are in for a lot of hell tomorrow night," Kevin said, stretching his arms. Bubba nodded. Christian laughed. "Well look on the bright side. If Kurt flashes team Lesnar with his thong, they will all run away and forfeit the match," Christian joked. Kurt immediately covered his butt with his hands, sitting on his hands.  
  
"You seriously have an obsession with my butt, don't you?!" Kurt grunted. Mark, Kevin and Bubba roared with laughter. "Knock it off Angle," Christian said. Kurt merely laughed. Bubba started to clap. "Finally! A point for Kurt," he said. Kurt stood up and took a bow. "Thank you, thank you," he said. They laughed for a moment, then it was silent. "So what do we do now?" Kevin sighed. Mark turned his head. "If anybody says Truth or Dare, I will break your neck," Mark huffed. Kevin laughed. "Truth or Dare," Kevin said. Mark glared at him. "You jus want me to hurt you, don't you?" Mark said.  
  
Kevin slid out of the ring and ducked down. "You can't see me, you can't see me. You can't hurt me if you can't see me," Kevin said. All of them burst out laughing, even Mark. "You all are a bunch of idiots, did you know that?' a female voice said. They all looked at the ramp, smiling at the sight. Dawn Marie, Lita, Trish Stratus, Molly and Stephanie McMahon came walking down the ramp, shopping bags and pizza boxes in hand.  
  
"Oh dear, the shopping bags!" Mark exclaimed. All the other guys shook their heads. "Only in Chicago will the malls be open till late in the night for women," Bubba sighed. All the girls entered the ring and went to their men. Lita straddled Christian's hips, kissing him passionately. Christian nearly fell over on his back. "Get a room, will you," Kurt said. Christian broke the kiss, and looked at Kurt. "Care to join us?" Christian said. Bubba laughed. "That's a point for Creepy here!" Bubba said. All the girls laughed. Stephanie, Dawn and Molly seated themselves between their lover's leg, and Trish laid her head on Bubba's lap.  
  
"So what are you guys doing?" Trish asked. Kevin grunted. "Waiting for Mark to kill us with more training,' he sighed. Stephanie pinched Mark's cheek. "Trying to kill them honey," Stephanie asked. Mark just smiled. "Please tell me you brought some food babe," Kurt said. "Yeah, I second that," Kevin said. Trish crawled to the middle of the ring, and took out the pizza boxes. "There....food," she said. All the guys immediately crawled to the food, except Christian. He was still practically having sex with Lita right then and there.  
  
At the smell of the cheese, Christian broke the kiss and whispered "I'm hungry" against Lita's lips. "Wow isn't that the most romantic thing you ever heard Dawn? How would you like it if in the heat of passion I say 'I'm hungry to you?" Kurt laughed. Bubba laughed again. "Another point for Kurt!" he said. All the girls looked confused. "I'm not even going to ask," Stephanie said, leaning back to rest against Mark's chest. "So what are we doing tonight?" Molly asked, playing with Kevin's hand.  
  
"I think it is better if we stay here and train. I don't want to give A- Train the chance to even touch me with his hairy ass," Mark shuddered. Bubba, Kevin and Christian laughed. "God, what am I happy that I don't have to fight a beast in our match," Bubba said. Christian shook his head. "Then what is Mark Henry?" he said. Bubba eyes widened. "Oh yeah," Bubba shuddered. Kevin laughed. "Can't forget the steroid freak Steiner," Kevin added. Bubba's eyes widened more. "Oh yeah," he said again.  
  
"Ok guys, we are going to help you train," Molly said. She stood up and looked at Kevin. Kevin started to laugh. "No need for that," Christian said. "Why not?" Dawn asked. Christian smiled. "We don't want to hurt you guys," he said. Stephanie placed her hands on her hips. "And what is that suppose to mean?" Stephanie said. Christian smirked. "Face it girls, this is not a bra and panties match. This is actual wrestling," he concluded. Trish got up. "Oh dear," Kevin said, and slipped out of the ring. "Good luck CLB," Bubba said slipped out as well.  
  
Christian suddenly felt weak, being the only gut in the ring with 5 angry divas. "Why don't you put your money were your mouth is?" Molly challenged, putting her hands over her chest. "Good luck little one," Mark sighed. "Fine, if you girls can pin me, you win. $100," Christian said. But Dawn shook her head. "No money, this is for respect. If we win then...then..umm...you have to play truth or dare!" Dawn said, pointing her finger at him. Kurt jumped up on the apron.  
  
"Don't you dare say yes you bastard!" Kurt said. Molly looked at him. "It's either that or spin the bottle," Molly said. Kurt jumped back down, cursing under his breath. "Fine! You're on! But if I win, then you girls are at our mercy tonight!" he said. Stephanie smirked. "Aren't we always?" she seductively said, looking at Mark. Christian gulped, suddenly feeling helpless.  
  
Dawn smiled and crept up behind him. She drop kicked him from behind, followed by being bulldogged by Trish. Christian jumped in the corner, trying to breath. Molly saw this as her opportunity, and did the backhand stand elbow thing. Christian wobbled to the middle of the ring and gave him a hard bitch slap. Lita followed by ending it with a Litacarana off of the top turnbuckle. Lita went for the pin. "1, 2, 3,!" Stephanie counted.  
  
The other 4 guys entered the ring. "Nice work doofus," Bubba groaned. Christian held the back of his head. "How was I supposed to know they could fight?" Christian groaned. Kevin laughed. "I could of told you that," she said, wrapping his arms around Molly's waist and kissing her softly. "Ok, time to play Truth or Dare!" Lita exclaimed, helping Christian up. All the guys groaned. "Do we have to?" Mark groaned. Stephanie smiled and gently bit his lower lip. "Yes," she whispered against his lips. All the guys seated themselves the girls sitting between their legs. "Seeing how Lita pinned him, Lita you go first," Molly said, pulling out the bags of chips and popcorn. "I see you came prepared. Have you girls been planning this all along?" Mark said. Dawn smiled at him. "Oh we hoped for it," she slyly said. "Women," Kevin sighed. Molly opened the bags and passed then around.  
  
"Ok Bubba, truth or dare," Lita asked with a mouth full of popcorn. "Truth," Bubba said. Lita smiled. "That WASSUP move you guys do on the top turnbuckle, how in the hell did you come up with that? You do fall face first in the guys..." Lita giggled. Bubba sighed. "Well, Back when Benoit, Eddie and me were training in the locker room one day, we heard some noise. We opened the door and saw Vince McMahon getting that move from that diva Sunny as foreplay. I'll never forget that," Bubba shuddered. Stephanie spat all her soda out of her mouth.  
  
"OK.OK, THAT WAS AN OVERSHARE, I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!," she blurted out. All the girls started to laugh. Bubba let out a deep sigh. "Dawn, truth or dare?" she asked the pretty brunette. "Truth," she said, reaching for a can of soda. Bubba put up an evil grin. "How many thongs does Kurt own?" Bubba laughed. Dawn opened her mouth to speak, but Kurt covered her mouth with his hand. "Don't answer that," he said. Dawn raised her eyebrow and bit his finger. Kurt yelped and sucked on his bit finger. "More than Lita, that's for sure," Dawn said. Lita burst out laughing. "Well, that's a lot," she managed to say.  
  
Dawn smiled. "Ok, Kevin, truth or Dare?" Dawn asked. Kevin thought for a moment. "Dare," he said. Dawn thought for a moment. "Remember that thing that happened to Scott on Halloween?" Dawn said. Kevin nervously nodded his head. "Well, we are going to do it again," she said. Kevin got a wicked smile on his face. He flipped up his cell-phone and dialed Scott's number. A few seconds later he started talking. "Scott quick!! Go hide in the closet! Aliens are after you!" Kevin yelled and put down the phone. All of them roared with laughter.  
  
Kevin finally caught his breath. "Stef babe, Truth or Dare?" he asked. Stephanie took some chips. "Truth," she said. Kevin taught for am moment. "Tell the truth. What was going through your mind when Mark nearly married you in that black wedding years ago?" Kevin asked. Stephanie bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. "That I can't wait to show him my inner devil when we got to the bedroom," Stephanie admitted. All the girls clapped their hands. "Bravo girl, I would of thought the same thing," Molly said.  
  
The all looked at Molly. "Well aren't you a she-devil Ms. Holly," Bubba said. Molly gave him a smile. "Yeah, Spike can tell you all about it!" she added. Kurt gasped. "I think they should put a warning sign up on this game. Too much information going around here," Kurt said. Dawn slapped his shoulder. Stephanie took in a deep breath. "Christian, Truth or Dare," Stephanie asked. Christian thought for a moment. "Dare," he said, in an effort to look brave. "Ok, pull your pants down," she said. Christian looked confused.  
  
"Why?" he asked. Stephanie smiled. "You are always teasing Kurt about his thongs, so lets see yours," she said. Christian hesitated for a moment, but lowered the rim of his pants. Kurt's eyes widened at the sight of the rim of the thong. "I knew it! I knew it! You have on a thong!" Kurt screamed, jumping up and down like a 3 year old that just saw Santa Clause. Christian got angry. "You have one on too!" he screamed. Kurt smiled and dropped his pants.  
  
"Does this look like a thong?!?" Kurt screamed, shaking his butt in Christian's direction. He was wearing a pair of Hanes underwear. "You bastard!" Christian screamed. Kurt slipped out of the ring, heading for the ramp. "You know you want me!" Kurt teased. Christian ran behind him. "You can't see me! You can't see me!" Kurt screamed when he was backstage. Bubba shook his head. "And bring back some cheesecake!" Mark called out.  
  
"So who goes next?" Stephanie asked. Mark shrugged. "Molly the little she- devil, Truth or Dare?" Mark asked. "Truth," Molly said. Bubba snickered. "Figures, women are too scared to choose dare," Bubba said. Lita looked at him. "No, just too lazy," she said. Trish laughed at this, knowing it was true. "Ok, Tell Kevin something you have only told me," Mark said. Molly's eyes widened. "Mark, please," she said. But Mark shook his head. "Go ahead Molly, it's ok," he said.  
  
Trish, Lita, Dawn and Stephanie watched Molly curiously, not knowing what was going on. Molly let out a shaky breath. She turned around and grabbed Kevin's hand, placing it on her stomach. "Kevin, I'm pregnant," she said. Kevin smiled widely, not believing the good news. All the other divas smiled as well, tears forming in their eyes. "Oh my god," Trish gasped. "So hold up, you told Mark before you told me?" Bubba exclaimed. Mark laughed. "Yeah, I'm special," Mark said.  
  
Bubba got up and went to Mark. "Yeah, I'll show you how special you are," Bubba said. Mark slipped out of the ring, and Bubba ran after him. All the girls smiled at this. Lita suddenly picked up a little box. "This fell out of Bubba's pocket," Lita said, handing the box to Trish. Trish opened the box and gasped. It was a diamond engagement ring. Trish started to cry. "Geez, this game really needs a warning sign," Dawn said. All the girls smiled. Molly and Kevin were still making out.  
  
"I am going to be the godmother," Stephanie sighed. Trish shot her a look. "No, I am," she said. Dawn placed her hands on her hips. "No, I am!!" she exclaimed. All of them started to chase each other around the ring. Molly just smiled and looked at Kevin. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you too," he whispered back.  
  
"I am!" Lita screamed, grabbing Trish by her hair.  
  
  
  
Aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww, wasn't that fun? Hope you like it. 


End file.
